


stay

by softkunkun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jeongin is Adorable af, Jeongin is overworking, M/M, Multi, Other, Sick Jeongin, Stan Stray Kids uwu, Stressed Straykids, i love stray kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkunkun/pseuds/softkunkun
Summary: in which Stray Kids comes back to the dorm to rest for tomorrow.but they don't know about Jeongin being sick.





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> I love jeongin so uwu

the nine exhausted members comes to their dorm, sighing tiredly. changbin fell on the couch, felix following after.

woojin and chan were in the kitchen making something for the members to eat before they sleep.

hyunjin goes in his bedroom to watch some kind of anime show. seungmin joined, sitting lazily next to hyunjin.

the two love birds in the corner, literally texting to each other when they're together.

jeongin. well jeongin wasn't really in the mood of doing anything so he went to his shared room with felix and seungmin.

he turned on his laptop, watching noragami. (my favorite anime uwu) 

after a few moments, he felt a pain on his stomach. groaning at the small pain, he put his hands around his stomach, hoping the pain would leave. but it doesn't always work like that.

after a few more minutes of watching his anime uncomfortably, the pain went away for a few seconds, before coming back. 

his head all of a sudden hurt. he felt dizzy, falling on his bed, he curled into a ball and covered himself in a blanket. the room was dark, so his laptop was still glowing bright.

sitting back up, he covered himself in the blanket while he was watching the anime. soon after, the pain wentaway, and he smiled. but he knew it'll come again.

a call was shouted from the kitchen, telling him that food is ready. he didn't want to eat, but he had to because he didn't want to hurt his hyungs' feelings.

getting up with his small blanket over his head, wrapped over the small boy's body and holding his little ryan plushie.

"jeongin you can eat in your room or stay here in the living room."

"thank you woojin hyung."

"no problem jeongin."

the boy grabbed his plate and walked to his shared room, continuing to watch the show. 

eat off little by little, he manages to finish his plate getting up to put it in the sink, he stumbles when he stands up, but was properly walking ok.

his hyungs were watching a movie, but the boy didn't really care. 

"jeongin, do you wanna watch the movie with us?"

seungmin asked. he would never say no, but right now, he's really tired and doesn't have enough energy for tomorrow maybe.

"no thank you seungmin. um, i'm really tired so I wanna get some rest for now."

"it's ok. good night baby!"

jeongin can't believe seungmin still calls him that. it's embarrassing to him, but never to seungmin. wishes he could have no such fear.

he closed his laptop then drifted to sleep. small snores escapes from his mouth. of course stays would love the cute sight of it. (I mean we would all have no more uwus because he took it) the other two maknaes walked in, looking at the cute boy sleeping. dropping all of there uwus, they went to their beds, turning off the lights and drifting off to sleep. \- it was 3 am in the morning, it was still dark outside and jeongin was in the bathroom. yes, jeongin only slept for 12 mins before waking up. the last couple of hours were him watching his anime. but now he's in the bathroom, feeling light headed. he tried fixing it by face his face, but it wasn't really working. everyday, this happens to him. he'll wake up then feel light headed or ends up falling, afraid waking his hyungs up. or even puking... he thought it'll be easier when he practices more. going to the practice room, which wasn't far from the dorm, he dimmed the lights and turned the music quiet but loud enough to hear. looking at the mirror in the whole room, he was tired. but even when he'll try to sleep, it won't help. moving with the music, he gently danced his way with it. every mistake will be redid because he'll mess it up when they practice tomorrow and he doesn't want to get scolded at or anything by the managers or the members. 6 am is already here, and he knows he's been here long enough. grabbing his small package of stuff, he opened the door and turned of the lights, closing the door behind. \- he puts his stuff away and lays on his bed. he still can't sleep. after a long day yesterday and a small practice a few hours ago, he still thinks he can't do the choreography, even without or with his members. picking up his blanket, covering him, he takes his laptop, watching some Netflix to skip time. \- a few more moments, the first one to wake up was seungmin. usually, the maknae would wake up first before everyone else, (it's true :) look it up!) even seungmin. "oh, jeongin, you're awake. good morning." "good morning hyung." "did you get r- jeongin! you look tired! did you stay up!?" "n-no. I woke up somewhere at 5 am and I couldn't sleep." "aw, it's ok. get ready though, we need to practice for the miroh album." "y-yes." closing his laptop, he followed seungmin to get ready. brushing his teeth, washing his tired face, changing his clothes to something different, and fixing his hair. soon everyone else woke up. after a good 10 minutes, everyone was finished and and grabbed their stuff to go to the practice room. arriving there, they already started stretching and warm upping. jeongin didn't do much due to his tiredness. they then started the song, practicing the choreography. jeongin kept on messing up on some of the parts when they did the haka part. he didn't practice this part because of the time. \- after a short moment later they got through the whole song, remembering it and danced it on the third try. while jeongin, jeongin felt light headed again. he was sweaty, hot and could barely breath. woojin noticed but before he came up to jeongin, the younger fainted. his body fell on the hard floor, ending up with a big large thud. everyone acted quickly, even the leader chan. the leader went to pick up the smaller and put him by a wall, trying to wake him up. but it didn't work. "felix, minho, go get help! pls now!" the younger hit his head on the floor pretty hard, having the younger bleed. the older knew, telling hyunjin. "hyunjin and jisung! go get some bandage." woojin told them. they got help from they're managers, healing him up, but still hurt. jeongin was still hurt and the 8 members was nervous what's gonna happen next. \- 3 hours has passed and the older sat next to him. staring him. after a few seconds, the younger woke up. fluttering opening his eyes, he saw woojin hyung. woojin smiled brightly before hugging the smaller, hugging him not to tight. "hyung..." "jeongin! we were worried about you. don't ever do that again!" jeongin chuckled, smiling softly at him. the leader of stray kids walked in before attacking him with a big hug. "maknae!! I'm so glad you're ok!!" "hehe so am I." the others came in, hugging the younger of the 9, squishing his small cheeks, kissing him with uwu love and many more. "jeongin! your voice sounds so raspy and cute!" the smaller did have a raspy voice, but definitely wasn't cute in his opinion. "I'm ugly now hehe." "stfu! at least you're awake and alive." jeongin laughed, making his favorite hyungs laugh along too. "hyungs! let's go practice?!" "jeongin! you're hurt really badly. we're worried about you! stay here!" changbin says. yes, he loves dark, but he's binnie cute and worried for his maknae jeongin. "can I-" "I am groot! groot says you can't go practice because groot is gonna help heal you up with skz!" "hehe, oh chan. but can I atleast come with you guys and see you guys practice? I don't want to be here alone." everybody awed and nodded cutely at the youngest. helping jeongin get up, minho carried the smaller on his back. the younger blushed, but felt very comfortable with the older's back. \- "now sit there, ok?" "ok!" the smaller speaks in a cute voice in english. the 8 members busted a big uwu but all squished or pinched his cheeks before practicing. to be honest, jeongin actually loved the attention he was receiving. feeling loved, taken cared of. he loved those hyungs. woojin. the old bear. the mom who loves to hug him, taking care of him. making sure he's ok or safe. feeding him well, singing him a lullaby, it was beautiful. chan. the leader kangaroo. being just like woojin. talented and hard-working. the only powerful leader jeongin could ever know or love. minho. the flirty type of person. even when he pinned him on a wall once. maybe a little too much.a careful and loving person. changbin. the 'I love dark' guy is kind af. he'll give jeongin anything. anything jeongin wants, changbin would buy it. maybe stuff that are too expensive, changbin would promise to buy it next time. hyunjin. a prince. yes he knows. he likes him very much. it'll mostly be hyunjin hugging jeongin when he's sleeping or anything to protect the younger. jisung. that kind of cute squirrel. yes, jisung loves skinship so it's very hard escaping from him. but he loves his hyungs very much he doesn't want reject anything. felix. another aussie like chan. but felix is younger so that's a different he guess. felix would be a english teacher to jeongin because jeongin loves how to talk in english. so either felix or chan would teach him, but since chan is busy, felix would help. seungmin. the second youngest. a nickname jeongin calls him is minnie or dandy boy. seungmin loves to cuddle with jeongin once in a while but jeongin would either push him away, then seungmin wouldn't stop still. jeongin was happy that he has his hyungs with him. if not, he would be really stressed with everything. but he was lucky. stray kids loves their maknae. jeongin.

**Author's Note:**

> if straykids love their maknae, love him too!


End file.
